El día a día
by RkTm
Summary: La convivencia puede llegar a ser el colmo del tedio en la vida de pareja. Pero, con Shindo Shuichi, los conceptos de rutina, tranquilidad y cotidianidad desaparecen. ¿Qué? ¿Que no me creéis? Pues observad, observad...
1. Un día en la vida de Eiri Yuki

**Gravitation es propiedad de Maki Murakami.**

* * *

- Oye Yuki.

- Dime.

- ¿Tú crees que tengo algún tipo de problema mental?

- Es posible.

- Entonces... ¿Tú crees que podría ser que algún día vinieran unos loqueros a buscarme para encerrarme en un psiquiátrico?

- Podría ser, sí.

- ¿¿Y lo dices así de tranquilo?? ¡Imagínate! ¡No podría verte, y me dejarían en algún manicomio encerrado! ¿¿Y si me ponen una camisa de fuerza?? ¡O peor aún! ¿¡Y si me encierran en una sala oscura llena de cucarachas?!

- Sí, Shuichi, sí.

Unos minutos más tarde el escritor levantó la vista del periódico que tenía entre las manos y la clavó en su amante, extrañado de que se quedara callado de repente durante tanto tiempo seguido. Vio que estaba mirando algún lugar entre la mesa y la pared y optó por no decirle nada, decidido a prolongar aquel bendito silencio el máximo tiempo que pudiera. Hundió de nuevo la mirada entre las letras del periódico.

- Seguro que serían enormes. . . –Yuki bufó, agradeciendo al cantante lo mucho que le había durado la calma.

- ¿Cómo dices? –el escritor lo miró con una ceja alzada, intentando imaginarse qué chorrada soltaría ahora el pelirrosa.

- Las cucarachas del manicomio. Seguro que serían del tamaño de una rata... ¡No, ya lo sé! ¡Seguro que como ahí encierran a muy poca gente, las cucarachas se han ido comiendo unas a otras porque no tenían nada más que comer, y ahora sólo queda una del tamaño de un elefante! Bueno, de un elefante no, ¡pero seguro que es del de un caballo!

En la sien del escritor, una vena empezó a palpitar de manera inquietante, al mismo tiempo que abría la boca para dejar salir el torrente de insultos que se le habían acumulado dentro. Pero en el último momento decidió volver al periódico e ignorar al muchacho.

-... Yuki...

El rubio lo miró con la esperanza de que dijera algo coherente.

- ¿Crees que es posible?

-¿El qué?

- Que haya cucarachas tan grandes.

Posó sus ojos sobre varios objetos de la habitación mientras buscaba las palabras menos hirientes para lo que iba a decir, pero el último comentario de Shindo agotó su paciencia:

- Quizá en el Amazonas, ¿no?

- ¿¿ Cómo puedes decir estupideces tan grandes?? ¡¡Lárgate de aquí a marear a otro!!

Shuichi comenzó a parpadear a una velocidad más elevada de lo normal; su nariz comenzó a gotear, y en cuestión de segundos de sus ojos caían tal cantidad de lágrimas que parecía que quería inundar el piso.

Eiri sintió una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento en el pecho.

- Era broma.

- No, no. Déjame. Me voy. –el chico se levantó para marcharse, pero volvió a sentarse de nuevo. –Bueno no, no me voy; me quedaré aquí calladito, para que te sientas mal ¬¬

- Si no me siento mal.

- ¬¬U... ¡Me da igual cómo te sientas!

- Vale... Te quiero trescientas veces ida y vuelta a Plutón en triciclo. Ya basta. No me prives de oír tu melodiosa voz... –Shuichi notó la burla vibrando en la voz del escritor.

- ¡Eres malo Yuki! ¡No me quieres! ¡No me dejas expresarme, y cuando lo hago, te ríes de mí! ¡Qué cruel!

- No me río. Venga, exprésate todo lo que quieras.

- Claro, claro. Total, vas a ignorarme.

- No te ignoraré.

- Claro, claro.

- En serio. – Yuki hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero, pero no tardó mucho en volver a su expresión de siempre.- Mira qué carita.

- ¬¬ No me comprendes... Soy un ser incomprendido. –los ojos de Shuichi se volvieron extremadamente acuosos, preludio de la pataleta que estaba a punto de dar. Yuki lo miró con una expresión difícil de definir.

- Tengo hambre. Voy a buscar algo para comer, ahora vengo. Estate calladito de mientras, ¿vale?

- ¿¿Ves como no me dejas hablar?? ¡Eres un opresor! ¿Y si no hablo contigo qué hago? ¡Me aburro! Antes he intentado comunicarme con el gato del vecino, pero se ha ido a dormir; luego lo he probado con el canario, pero ha intentado picarme. Lo he probado con los cactus –dicen que es bueno hablar con las plantas, ¿no? –pero me sentía así como un poco imbécil. Y tú eras mi último recurso.

- Tu último recurso... Alegra oír eso ¬¬ -murmuró el rubio desde la cocina. Levantó la voz para que Shuichi pudiera oírle- ¿Y qué querías decirle al gato?

- Intentaba explicarle por qué no es bueno comerse dos paquetes de galletas en un día, pero se ve que no le interesaba --

Yuki suspiró resignado ante las extravagancias de su amante.

- Ay. . .

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Me da calambres una oreja.

- Calambres en la oreja. . . Interesante.

- No, no es interesante: es molesto. Y además me duele la cabeza y me siento... Cómo lo diría... ¿Inútil? Sí, esa es la palabra. Me siento inútil

- Es que lo eres, pero bueno, si hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta. . . –musitó el escritor.

- ¿Dices algo Yuki?

- No.

Cinco minutos después, durante los que se mantuvo bien calladito sentado en el sofá, el cantante se acercó a Yuki, presa del aburrimiento.

- ¿Ves? Eres un soso, te pasas el día en silencio.

- No soy soso, lo que pasa es que a ti de pequeño no te enseñaron a callarte.

- ¡Jo, es que me gusta compartir mis ideas!

- Pues no las compartas... Primero pide que te den. . . Para parecer un poquito más inteligente y para que no suene tan hueco cuando te peguen en la cabeza ¬¬

- ¡Eh, que yo no tengo la cabeza hueca!

- Es verdad. . .Está rellena de corcho, para que los huesos del cráneo tengan alguna función, algo que envolver.

- TT ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Yuki? –Shuichi estuvo a punto de ponerse a berrear de nuevo, pero el olor de la comida que estaba preparando el escritor le persuadió de ello. - ¿Qué estás cocinando?

- Arroz tres delicias.

- ¡¡Oiih!! ¡Comeremos arroz! – Yuki miró al chico con indiferencia cuando los ojos del susodicho adoptaron forma de corazón y se puso a mirarlo fijamente con expresión boba.

- Aléjate de la sartén o te echo de mi casa.

- Vale, no me acercaré a ella. Oye, ¿quieres que te cuente mi teoría sobre por qué el arroz tres delicias se llama arroz tres delicias?

-¿Si te digo que no lo harás igualmente?

- Claro.

- Me lo imaginaba. . .

- Bueno, pues eso. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué se llama tres delicias, cuando lleva cinco ingredientes?

- No pierdo mi tiempo pensando estupideces como esa, no soy como cierto cantante que yo conozco...

- Hoy te has levantado simpático, ¿eh? Bah, da igual. Lo que te decía, que si lleva cinco ingredientes – arroz, guisantes, jamón, tortilla y gambas- se tendría que llamar arroz cinco delicias; pero como los guisantes no son una delicia sino una porquería, el nombre tendría que ser arroz cuatro delicias y una porquería. Pero con ese nombre nadie querría comérselo, así que a las cuatro delicias le restan una porquería y se queda el nombre en arroz tres delicias. ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

- ...

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No lo has entendido? ¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez?

- No, si lo he entendido.

- ¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara?

- No quieras saberlo... Además, esa teoría tuya no sirve para nada. ¿Qué me dices de la gente a la que le gustan los guisantes? Y el arroz es la base del plato, así que no se cuenta como ingrediente, por lo que ya no son cinco si no que – un sonido como un sollozo lo interrumpió.

Cuando apartó su mirada de la sartén para mirar al chico, se quedó mudo: Shuichi se había convertido en una especie de charco rosa en el suelo, del que sólo se veía parte del pelo y los ojos, de los que salían dos cataratas que nada tenían que envidiar a las del Niágara.

- ¿¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora??

-¡¡Me estabas escuchando!! ¬

- Es lo que se suele hacer cuando la gente te habla ¬¬

- ¡Pero conmigo sólo lo aparentas! ¡¡Y ahora me has escuchado de verdad!! ¡Ahh, qué feliz soy!

- Si en tres segundos no vuelves a parecer una persona normal, iré a por la fregona, y cuando te haya fregado te tiraré por el váter.

- ... No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si vuelvo a ser persona después de que me hayas tirado se atascará la cañería y tendrás que llamar al fontanero, y entonces te acusarán de intento de homicidio e irás a la cárcel. ¡Y yo no quiero que vayas a la cárcel! Porque seguro que la comida está asquerosa. Y además, en las pelis siempre sale que están llenas de pervertidos. ¡No dejaré que ningún preso asqueroso te toque! ¡¡MWAHAHAHA!!

Ahora Shuichi estaba de pie, subido sobre la vitrocerámica, con un puño en alto; unas curiosas llamas anaranjadas brillaban a su espalda. Yuki lo hubiera mirado indiferente en otra ocasión, pero el hecho de ver su sartén volando por los aires y todo el arroz desperdigado por el suelo no le dejaban reírse; más bien le hacían pensar en diferentes formas de asesinar al chico.

- ...

Al ver al escritor salir de la cocina, Shuichi volvió a adoptar una pose más o menos decente.

- ¿A dónde vas, Yuki?

- A tirar todas tus cosas por la ventana. ¬¬U

- O.o ¡ Yuki, no puedes hacer eso!

- ¡Sí, sí que puedo! ¡De hecho, lo estoy haciendo!

Shuichi asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver cómo uno de sus vídeos de Nittle Grasper salía volando por la ventana.

- ¡¡NOOOOOOO!! –el cantante corrió desde la puerta hasta la ventana a una velocidad demoníaca –Yuki hubiera jurado ver sus piernas convertirse en ruedas- y se preparó para saltar al rescate del vídeo, pero el escritor fue más rápido e hizo que una de las sillas del salón se cruzara en su camino, haciendo que el cantante cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota?

Ignorándolo, Shuichi se asomó y pudo ver el preciado objeto unos metros más abajo, así como también un camión que avanzaba veloz por la carretera.

- ¡¡Mi videoooo!! - el chico salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando una nube de polvo tras él.

Mientras, un camionero avanzaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de pronto vio una bola rosa aparecer en medio de la calle, de la que sólo destacaban dos inmensos colmillos y unos ojos brillantes de color violeta, que se tiraba contra su camión con clara intención de atacarle. Dio un frenazo brusco y se detuvo a escasos metros de donde estaba la bola. Poco a poco "aquello" fue adoptando forma de persona.

- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ HAS INTENTADO ATROPELLAR MI CINTA!

- Yo... yo no he hecho nada... –el hombre bajó de la cabina y se agachó para recoger una cinta de vídeo que estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de la rueda izquierda.- ¿Te refieres a esto?

- ¡DÉMELA! ¡ES MÍA! –El muchacho se abalanzó sobre la cinta y restregó la mejilla contra el dorso.- Mi cinta preciosa, querían atropellarte...Tranquila, yo te protegeré. . . ¡USTED! ¡PERSONA SIN SENTIMIENTOS! ¡LE VOY A DENUNCIAR!

- ¿Y por qué vas a hacerlo? ¿Por intentar asesinar un vídeo? –le preguntó el escritor, que había seguido a su amante para evitar, en lo posible, que montara uno de esos cuadros a los que era tan aficionado.

- ¡Yuki! ¡No te pongas de su parte! ¡Se supone que tienes que apoyarme a mí, que por algo eres mi novio, joder!

- ... Bueno...er...Yo me marcho... –y arrancó tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a despedirse, antes de que aquella "persona" decidiera anotar la matrícula y denunciarlo de verdad.

- Anda, volvamos a casa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, el cantante miró a Eiri fijamente.

- Yuki.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no vas a seguir tirando mis cosas por la ventana, ¿verdad?

- Me lo pensaré.

- ¡¿Cómo que te lo pensaras?! ¿¿Y si la próxima vez no llego a tiempo y algún camionero malvado atropella mis cosas?? ¡¡Imagínate que se carga mi taza firmada por Kumagoro!! ¡¡Sakuma-san me mataría!! O... O... ¡O si se rompe la foto que nos hicimos en el cumpleaños de Hiro, la que tengo sobre la mesita de noche! ¡¡Esa foto no puede romperse!! ¡Es mi tesoro! ¡¿Yuki, cómo puedes ser así?! ¡¡Eres muy malo!!

Mientras el cantante seguía enumerando objetos demasiado valiosos -según él- como para acabar tirados en medio de la carretera, Yuki salió del ascensor, se metió en el piso y cerró con llave.

- Yu... ¿Yuki? –cuando el cantante volvió al mundo real la puerta del ascensor se estaba cerrando, y le dio el tiempo justo de meter la mano para evitar volver a la planta baja. Corrió hacia la puerta de su casa y la aporreó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Yuki, abre! ¡Yuki! ¡¡No me abandones, Yuki!! ¡Yo nunca te haría esto! ¡¡YUKIIII!! ¡¡ÁBREME, YUKI!!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Yuki intentaba encontrar motivos de mucho peso para no salir y arrojarle a la cabeza la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano. Al final se cansó de oír tal griterío y decidió abrirle.

- ¡Oh, Yuki! Creía que me dejarías tirado en medio de la calle Menos mal que no lo has hecho, porque mira que si me muero de frío...

- Estamos en agosto.

- Oih, es verdad. .. Bueno pero por la noche refresca, ¿y si me constipo y me quedo sin voz? Luego K me martirizaría con su mágnum, qué miedo...

- Basta.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te calles. No quiero oírte hablar más por hoy.

- ¡Pero Yuki! ... Bueno, vale, jugaré a la videoconsola TT

- Tampoco.

- Ehm . . ¿Escucharé la radio? U

- No.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Cantaré! ¡¡MWAHAHAA!!

- Si dices una palabra más te echo a patadas.

- ... ¬¬

Entonces, Eiri empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, lamiendo un poco por aquí y un poco por allá, besando de vez en cuando la suave piel.

- Hmm... Yuki... ¿No has dicho que no querías volver a oírme...?

- No. . .He dicho que no quería volver a oírte hablar, y para hablar se usan palabras. Los gemidos no entran en esa categoría... –siguió bajando sus labios por el cuello del chico, y le recorrió la clavícula con la lengua.

- Yuki... Basta, Yuki...

- Hmm... Cállate Shuichi...

- Pero Yuki, ayer al mediodía lo hicimos dos veces... ¡Y otras dos por la noche! ¡Mañana tenemos que empezar a ensayar el nuevo videoclip y no voy a poder ni levantarme de la cama! ¿¿Y sabes qué pasará entonces?? ¡Qué K-san vendrá y me apuntará con esa estúpida pistola! ¡¿Y si se le dispara y me mata qué?!

- No caerá esa breva...

- ¡¡Yuki!! ¿Si me muriera quién te prohibiría desayunar de cerveza, o fumarte dos cajas de cigarrillos al día, o te prepararía el desayuno? ¿Y a quién le harías todas las perversiones que me haces a mí? Bueno a eso último no me contestes, que prefiero no saberlo... Además, ¿y si nos estamos volviendo unos obsesos sexuales y nos acaban ingresando en una clínica de esas como a los alcohólicos? ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro que Hiro se reía de mi una buena temporada ¬¬ ... ¿¿Y si nos meten en la sala de las cucarachas?? ¡¡Ahh, qué miedo, qué miedo, qué miedoooo!!

- ... No lo entiendo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes, Yuki?

- Cómo soy tan estúpido de dejarte poner los pies de nuevo en mi casa.

- ¡Porque no eres cruel y despiadado! ¿Cómo me vas a dejar en la calle? ¡Para que me secuestren, ¿no?!

- Ojalá lo hicieran ¬¬

- TT No me quieres... Además, ¿dónde dormiría? En una caja de cartón junto a la basura, ¿no? ¿Y si se me come una rata gigante y asesina? ¿Eh? ¡Qué asco, yo no quiero acabar siendo el desayuno de una rata! O de un perro sarnoso de esos sin dueño, sniff... Qué cosas más crueles me dices... ¿A dónde vas, Yuki?

- A llamar por teléfono.

- ¿A quién?

- Al psiquiátrico. Ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que estás chiflado.

- ¡¡Yuki!! ¡Eres un espía de los loqueros malvados que quieren encerrarme con las cucarachas!

- ... ¿Qué...? –Eiri miró a su amante algo asustado, empezando a dudar seriamente de su estabilidad mental.

- ¡Las cucarachas esas monstruosas! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? ¡Te lo he dicho antes! ¡Y no te hagas el tonto, que sé que tú también sabes que las tienen ahí encerradas! ¡Que te he descubierto, espía!

- Deja de decir estupideces, no soy ningún espía de ningún psiquiatra ¬¬. Voy a llamar a la editora.

- ¡Mentira!

- ¬¬

- ¿Para qué vas a llamarla? ¡No tendrás un lío con ella, ¿verdad?!

- Sí, Shuichi. De hecho, el otro día le propuse que hiciéramos un trío. ¿No te parece bien?

- ¡Yuki!

- ¬¬ Quiero que venga para hablar sobre la novela, idiota.

- Ahm... J eje. ¿Ya la has terminado?

- No.

- ... ¿Te has enfadado?

- ¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hayas preguntado si tengo una aventura con mi editora? Qué tontería, ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme por eso? ¬¬U

Shuichi sonrió, se acercó al escritor y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Lo siento... ¿Me perdonas, Yuki_-chan_?

- ¿Yu-Yuki-chan? No vuelvas a llamarme... –el cantante le mordisqueó la oreja izquierda con suavidad-hmm...así...nunca más...

El cantante se separó de él y se alejó, dejando a Eiri un tanto sorprendido. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación dio media vuelta y lo miró, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Vienes?

El escritor le sonrió de vuelta y lo siguió. Una vez en la habitación, Shuichi se tumbó sobre la cama y el escritor se sentó sobre sus caderas, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. El cantante se deshizo de su camiseta con agilidad, y seguidamente se dedicó a besar sus labios.

Yuki se separó de él y se dedicó a morderle el cuello con suavidad, mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda del cantante, hasta dejarlas bajo su trasero.

Shuichi gimió cuando el escritor hundió la lengua en su ombligo.

- ...Yu-ki... Hm, Yuki... –las manos del escritor se cerraron sobre el trasero del chico, mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre la suave piel lentamente, para desesperación de Shuichi, quien miró ligeramente molesto al escritor cuando éste detuvo sus atenciones hacia él para quedarse mirando fijamente la mesita de noche.

Su indignación creció aún más cuando apartó las manos de donde las tenía y se puso a rebuscar en el cajón; Shuichi no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Qué...qué haces, koi...?

- Estoy buscando una cosa.

- Ahá... ¿Y tienes que buscarlo ahora, precisamente...?

- Ya la he encontrado.

Shuichi sacó la cabeza de debajo la almohada y miró el objeto que sostenía el escritor con una mano.

- Unas... ¿unas esposas? ¿Desde cuando guardas esas cosas en la mesita de noche?

- ¬¬ Tatsuha se las dejó la última vez que vino. .. Sería una pena dejarlas ahí para que se oxiden, ¿no crees...?

- Sí, sí, tienes razón... Pero, por lo que más quieras...Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo...-susurró el chico, volviendo a cubrirse la cara con la almohada.

Eiri le levantó los brazos y cerró las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas; bajó la cabeza hasta el cierre de los pantalones y, atrapando la cremallera con los dientes, la deslizó hacia abajo, mientras sus manos vagaban por el pecho del cantante.

- Yu...ki...

- Hm...

- Oye...Yuki...

- ¿Hmmmph...?

- Eso no dejará marca... ¿Verdad?

- ¬¬ ¿Qué mas da...? – Shuichi se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Yuki chocar contra su piel, pero aún así se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos y lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo que "qué mas da"? ¡No puedo salir en un videoclip con marcas de esposas!

- Seguro que un poco de maquillaje lo arregla...

- Claro, ¡como luego no se van a reír de ti, sino de mí!

La paciencia de Yuki llegó a su límite y miró al cantante con rabia contenida.

- ¿Pues sabes que te digo? Que ahí te quedas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me voy a trabajar. – y dicho esto, el escritor se levantó, se colocó la ropa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.

- ¡Yuki! ¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto? –el escritor abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, para ver a Shuichi señalando el notorio bulto de sus pantalones.

- Ahora mismo me estoy acordando de un remedio que suele ir bastante bien... El baño es todo tuyo, tranquilo que no pienso ir a molestarte ¬¬U . – y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Antes de encerrarse en el estudio, le dio tiempo a ver a Shuichi entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta con llave, murmurando algo ininteligible. Se rió para sus adentros, y pensó que al día siguiente le pagaría con intereses la tarde frustrada.

* * *

En un principio, este fanfic es simplemente una recopilación de one-shots sobre el mismo tema, la vida diaria de Shuichi y Yuki. Excepcionalmente aparecerán capítulos centrados en otros personajes, así como one-shots que, debido a lo largo del texto, serán divididos en los capítulos necesarios para facilitar la lectura.

Así pues, aunque agrupados bajo un mismo título y con una temática común, los diferentes capítulos serán historias independientes entre sí; el hecho de publicarlo de esta forma y no como fanfics independientes es el hecho de mantener un hilo estructural, así como no colapsar el índice de fanfics con montones de one-shots.

Debido precisamente a que no se trata de una historia concreta, sino de muchas agrupadas, no sé cuántos capítulos habrá; supongo que cuando me canse de escribir, o os canséis vosotros de leer, aparecerá el final.

Este texto ya fue publicado con anterioridad, pero por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad la cuenta fue eliminada, así que he decidido volver a subir mis fics.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! A veces me pongo muy pesada, ja ja.


	2. Conviviendo con Shuichi

**Gravitation es propiedad de Maki Murakami**

* * *

Yuki fue volviendo lentamente a la consciencia, mientras aquél persistente sonido seguía retumbando en sus oídos; pensó que era parte de su sueño, pero ahora, ya despierto, lo oía más nítido que antes.

- COF COF COF COF!! Yu...COF COF!! Ki...COF COF COF!!

-... ¿Shuichi...? -murmuró el escritor, aún medio adormilado.

- ¡¡YUKI!! COF COF!! COOOFF COF!!

- ¡Shuichi!

El escritor se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hasta la cocina, para encontrarse a Shu sentado a la mesa con una caja de galletas delante. Su cara tenía un curioso tono azulado, y sus manos se movían frenéticamente arriba y abajo.

- ... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- COF COF! -poco a poco, el chico fue volviendo a su color natural -lo siento Yuki, es que me he atragantado. ¡Las galletas han intentado asesinarme!

- ...

- ¡Que sí! ¡De verdad! ¿¿No me crees??

-Claro que te creo... -el escritor abrió la nevera y sacó una lata de cerveza, ignorando la molesta mirada del pelirrosa.

- ¡¡Te digo que es verdad!! ¡Es un complot! ¡¡Quieren acabar conmigo!! ¡NO QUIEREN QUE SALGAN A LA LUZ SUS MAQUINACIONES!

- ¿Qué maquinaciones? -el escritor se pasó una mano por el pelo llevándolo hacia atrás para que no le cayera sobre los ojos, pero cuando la apartó volvió a caer sobre su frente.

- Bueno, en realidad no son maquinaciones de las galletas, porque las galletas no piensan, ¿verdad? Buf, imagínate que a algún científico loco se le ocurre implantarle un cerebro a una galleta... Una vez tuve un sueño en el que -

- Shuichi.

- ¿Qué?

- Te estás desviando del tema.

- Ah, sí. Las maquinaciones. Bueno, eso: que en realidad las galletas son el arma que usan los comerciantes para que los conocedores de la verdad muramos. Pero conmigo no podrán porque-

- Shuichi.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me vas a decir de una puta vez qué es lo que no tiene que salir a la luz, o puedo irme a trabajar?

- Claro que te lo digo, ¡es que no me dejas acabar! Como iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieras -Eiri lo miró con la cara más maligna que pudo, pero el cantante no le hizo mucho caso -, los comerciantes no quieren que se sepa... ¿Y si ahora no te lo digo? Te quedarías con la intriga, je je.

- Vale, me marcho al supermercado a comprar. Espero que cuando vuelva se te hayan olvidado todas esas idioteces sobre las galletas asesinas ¬¬

- ¡Pero Yuki, no son idioteces! ¡Los vendedores nos quieren hacer creer que la coliflor que venden cortada en envases es coliflor, pero es mentira! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡¡Créeme!!

- Shuichi...

- ¡¡QUE ME CREAS!! ¡Si no lo haces, te ataré durante una semana a la pata de la silla y te contaré todas y cada una de las cosas que haga cada día detalle a detalle!

Ante el repentino cambio de humor del chico, que en un segundo pasó de estar mirándolo con ojillos suplicantes a mirarlo de manera asesina, Yuki se sintió ligeramente en peligro, especialmente al imaginarse la horripilante semana que le esperaba si no le hacía caso. Se le puso la carne de gallina; realmente, aquello no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

- Pff... Está bien... Date prisa, antes de que me arrepienta...

- Es que mira: ¿sabes las coliflores esas que compramos cortadas a trocitos, que vienen en paquetes de plástico?

- Sí.

- Pues en realidad eso no es coliflor, son pepinos de mar.

- ¿Qué son qué?

- Pepinos de mar

- ¬¬

- Y ahora quieren atacarnos, porque les pidieron a los comerciantes que los vendieran con su verdadero nombre, pero les dijeron que no, y claro quieren tener su protagonismo. Y como no les hacen caso pues quieren destruir la civilización.

- Y tú vas a impedírselo, ¿no?

- No, no hace falta, serán aniquilados en abril.

- ¿En abril?

- Sí... Las flores primaverales absorberán su energía.

- ...

- Claro, porque como están hechos de agua (como las medusas más o menos) las flores los absorberán y los aniquilarán

- Cada día que pasa estoy más convencido de que estás chalado... Bueno, me voy a comprar. No destroces nada mientras no esté, no quemes la casa, no la inundes...Creo que no me dejo nada... Ah, sí... Cierra bien la caja de galletas cuando la guardes, vaya a ser que cuando estés en el sofá o en donde sea vengan en masa a atacarte.

La maligna sonrisa de Yuki seguía fija en la mente del muchacho cuando el escritor estaba a punto de salir del apartamento

- ¬¬U ¡¡YUUKIIII!! -el cantante, furioso, se levantó de golpe mientras cogía una galleta dispuesto a incrustarla en la cabeza del rubio, pero al hacerlo con tanto ímpetu perdió el equilibrio; se agarró al mantel para no caer, pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo acompañara en la caída.-¡¡AUCH!!

- Shuichi, ¿¿qué idiotez has hecho ahora?? -el escritor, alarmado por el escándalo, se asomó por la puerta y se encontró al cantante sentado en el suelo, con el mantel en una mano, la caja sobre su regazo y un montón de galletitas con forma de osito a su alrededor. -...

Cuando yuki cerró la puerta, sus carcajadas aún resonaban en los oídos de Shuichi.

_Dos horas después_

- ¡Yuukiii! ¡Hola, Yukii! ¡Por fin has vuelto! ¡¡Te he echado mucho de menos!!

- Si sólo hace dos horas que me he ido ¬¬

- ¿Y qué? ¡Yo te echo de menos hasta cuando bajas a por tabaco!

- ÙÚ Por cierto, ¿qué haces en el estudio?

- Nada, me estaba bajando unas canciones del kazaa, ¡pero este ordenador está poseído o algo!

- ¿¿Qué??

- ¡Sí, mira! He puesto "El rey leon 2", para bajarme una canción, y me salen cosas raras òó

- ¿Qué cosas?

- El baile de Luis Alonso, la rumba de María, el guitarrito, el sueño de Frederik... ¬¬ ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que sueñe el Federico ese? ¡Yo lo que quiero es la canción! TT

- Está poseído, dice... ¬¬ Señor, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...?

- Venga, deja ya de quejarte... Piénsalo bien, y dime que harías sin mí.

- Pues no sé qué haría, pero al menos no tendría dolor de cabeza permanente.

- ¿¿Insinúas que soy un pesado??

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

- Dios, Yuki. Seguro que podrías entrar en el libro Guinnes de los récords como la persona más borde del mundo. ¬ ¬

- Me halagas.

- Bah, cállate. Me voy a hacer la cena v.v

- ¿Te has enfadado?

- No.

- Sí.

- ¿Para qué me preguntas, si total sacas tus propias conclusiones?

- Pues para que parezca que me importa.

- ¬¬U Imbécil...- Shuichi se fue hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, molesto con los comentarios del escritor.

Yuki lo siguió y se pegó a su espalda.

- Baka... No sé por qué te enfadas, si sabes que lo digo de broma. -le mordió el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío a Shuichi. Una pequeña pero vistosa marca rojiza apareció en la piel del cantante. -¿Qué vas a preparar?

- Crêpes...

- Ahm... Pues date prisa... -Eiri movió las caderas hacia delante, haciendo que su entrepierna rozara el trasero del chico -...porque tengo _hambre_.

Shuichi dio media vuelta y deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa de seda negra de Yuki. Dibujó el perfil de los labios del escritor con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que subía las manos por su pecho para luego bajar la izquierda hasta la parte posterior de sus vaqueros.

- Hm..

De pronto un alegre chisporroteo se dejó oir en la cocina.

- ¡¡KYAAA!! ¡¡La cena!! ¡Largo de aquí, pervertido! ¡Fuera, fuera! -Shuichi se lanzó al rescate del aceite como si le fuera la vida en ello, al tiempo que le tiraba miradas asesinas a Yuki por ser el culpable de que casi se quedaran sin cena.

- ¬¬ Shuichi, que sólo es un poco de aceite...

- ¡No! ¡Es lo último que quedaba en la botella! ¿¿No ves que si se pierde no podremos cenar crêpes?? ¡No podré preparar mis maravillsos crêpes!! ¿¿Y si no los preparo de qué cenamos?? ¿¡Eh?! ¡¡Tengo que alimentarme bien!! ¿¿No ves que estoy creciendo??

Después de la cena -que, milagrosamente, pasó sin ningún incidente- Yuki fue a ducharse, y Shuichi se quedó en el salón viendo la tele.

Unos veinte minutos después el escritor abrió la puerta del baño, echó un vistazo desde la puerta lo que estaba mirando Shu y el cantante aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a la corta toalla que Eiri llevaba en la cintura.

- Depravado. -le dijo, antes de empezar a secarse el pelo con otra toalla.

- ¬¬ ¡¡ Dios, un mosquito me está acribillando!!

- Buf... Se morirá pronto, pobre animal...

- ¬¬U... MWAHAHA!! ¡¡UNOO!!

- ¿Qué?

-¡¡ OTROOO!!

- ¿¿Se puede saber qué haces??

- Nada Yuki, estoy matando mosquitos

- Joder, pobres animalitos... También tienen derecho a vivir.

- Nah, que les den... Que no me piquen y vivirán.

- No sabía que fueras tan cruel ¬¬

- ¡No soy cruel! Ellos sí, que me atacan sin piedad... Oihh, ¿sabes qué? ¡Hoy, en el estudio, he hervido tres huevos! Me ha costado dos intentos, ¡pero lo he conseguido!

- Qué fuerte...

- La primera vez no sé qué ha pasado, que cuando los he tirado al agua ¡han explotado! Y ha habido huevo por toda la encimera... Ha sido muy divertido, pero Hiro no me ha dejado repetirlo ¬¬

- ¿En serio? Dios, Shuichi, eres un completo desastre en la cocina...entre otras cosas...

- ¡Eh, que esta vez yo no he hecho nada, han sido los huevos solos!

- Ya...

- ¡Que sí! ... ¿Y después sabes qué ha pasado, Yuki?

- Sí, claro que lo sé. Se te olvida que puedo leer la mente ¬¬U

- Tú siempre tan gracioso... Bueno, pues después de eso, la yema del segundo huevo se ha quedado enterrada por la clara, y no la encontrábamos... Y por eso hemos freído otro. Menos mal que ese me ha salido bien, porque me empezaban a mirar mal ¬¬

- Me pregunto por qué...


End file.
